A drill tool, a hammer drill (having a rotating hammer), and a vibrating drill have been used as drilling devices for forming a hole in a workpiece as a brick and a concrete block. The drilling device generates dust during the operation. A user therefore wears a dust mask and goggles, while using the drilling device.
To suppress the generation of dust during the drilling operation, thereby to improve the work environment, a drilling device has been provided with a dust-collection mechanism. The dust-collection mechanism includes a housing and a dust-collection fan provided in the housing. The drilling device has a dust-collection pipe and a dust-collection adapter. The dust-collection pipe is connected to the housing and can slide with respect thereto. The dust-collection adapter is positioned near the drill tip. When the fan is driven, dust is drawn and collected through the dust-collection adapter and the dust-collection pipe into the housing.